Return to Your Roots
by KariCariCarlGrace
Summary: When war broke out in Narnia, its leaders were forced to concoct a plan to save the doomed nation. So in the midst of winter, they fled from that land and into our own. Now, hundreds of years later, their plan is to be put into action. A girl will discover her destiny as she embarks on an adventure to save Narnia, all while returning to her roots.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_ She stood in the center of the temple and watched as a rolled parchment was gently placed into a chest. The young king closed the lid and locked it before slipping the key inside of his pocket. He stood from his crouched position and looked at the three remaining monarchs before turning his gaze to her. With a silent nod, she and her sister walked from the temple. The two kings followed, and then the two queens in turn. Without hesitation the kings began to push the stone doors of the temple closed, sealing its contents away from the world. This was the final step to their plan. This was the last artifact they had hidden, and now their jobs were done. For now, at least. _

_ Once the doors were closed, the two sisters stepped forward. With one more nod from the kings they joined hands. A light of gold and silver filled their eyes, a light they knew the four monarchs could not see. The temple began to shake slightly, and small stones fell onto the grass beneath it. The two doors of the temple joined, merging together to create a single barrier. Those doors, they all knew, would not be opened for thousands of years. How many thousands they did not know, but they had faith that one day things would be set right. That one day peace would once again reign supreme throughout the land. _

_ The sisters turned their backs on the temple, both content with not looking back. The eldest of the two turned her attention to the woods just mere steps away. The greens and browns of the forest became distorted, blurring until new colors emerged in the haze. The youngest queen ran to the two sisters, crying. They all whispered soft goodbye's and words of comfort and strength. They needed the courage it brought, because they all knew that nothing would be the same again. And as each man and woman stepped through the portal, they left a piece of themselves back in the land they would always call home. Back in the land of Narnia. _

1


	2. Chapter 1

**So I was re-reading this chapter and I realized I mixed a lot of she's, her's, and I's. I went back and edited it, so here's the fixed version. No new content just corrected grammar. Oh, well I guess that's what I get for switching points of view in the middle of writing this! :P Enjoy, and new chapter being written as we speak.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the last of the boxes, and I finally allowed myself to take a breath. My mother and I had only arrived a few hours ago, and we had finally brought in every box and piece of furniture we owned. Well, not exactly every piece of furniture, though, most of it. We had been able to leave behind some of the larger and more difficult items to transfer at our old apartment. We wouldn't have any need for them; after all, it wasn't like my aunt's home was an empty shell. Though, its small size did make the now enlarged living arrangements very cramped. I left the box of books on the living room floor to be sorted by Mother. I still had my own things to attend to, and I knew my mother would not be pleased if I postponed the task any longer than necessary.

My aunt had cleared out enough room in the attic to fit a bed and a few dressers. The room was filled with dark, woodland colors. I had always preferred the light colors of the beachside. I had spent her whole life by the sea. Granted, it otherwise wasn't the nicest place to live. The walls were cracked, and the paint was chipped. The ceiling was worn down, and whenever a storm came we had to catch rain water in buckets. The walls were thin, and I could always hear everything the neighboring couple did. Just about every night I fell asleep to shouting, so I grew used to the noise. At least, I figured, it was better that I heard shouting and not other things.

So I spent most of my free time down by the harbor. It was a short distance from my apartment on Landseer Rd, and so I could easily walk there. A small canal was built to join the curved harbor to the River Orwell, which was only a short sail away from the North Sea.

But we couldn't afford to stay there, not after my mother's last paycheck was spent. So we had made new arrangements, and had driven two hours after spending the morning packing the last of our things.

I had been listening to soft whispers downstairs, but my mind hadn't registered them until now. Two distinct voices were speaking too quietly for me to make out any words. One voice, which I immediately knew was Mothers, was nearly silent and held a lower base than the other. My aunt was louder, close to speaking rather than whispering. She was the one doing most of the talking. Her voice was much higher in contrast to her sister's. I slowly made my way across the attic, before pulling open the door just a crack. I was about to risk another step when I heard my mother calling for me. I jumped, startled, and quickly descended the stairs.

I found her mother and aunt sitting at the kitchen table. My aunt held a cup of tea to her lips while my mother was fishing through her purse. She held out money to me as well as a small list.

"Katherine," she began, "I want you to go down to the shops and get me the items on this list. Your aunt had decided to prepare a welcome meal for us tonight."

I smiled, I had lived with my mother long enough to realize what a terrible cook she was. It was always a rare treat when I got to eat a nice home cooked meal. I took the money and was about to leave when I heard my name again, and another bill was thrown to me.

"Treat yourself, dearie." My aunt said.

Once again I was smiling, "Thank you, Aunt Margaret." I replied before hurrying out the door. The shops would be closing in a few hours, and I didn't know how long this might take me.

In reality, I managed to find my way quite easily for someone who had never stepped foot in a city, let alone one as vast as London. I found everything on the list with time to spare. The money my aunt gave me still remained untouched in my pockets. Eventually, I found myself in a small flower shop that smelled strongly of dirt and artificial fragrances. A splash of color would definitely bring a bit of home to my new room. A thin bouquet of blue daisies caught my eye and I made my way over to them. They had, however, caught the eye of another young woman in the shop. Neither of us were paying much attention until our sides bumped together. The groceries hanging from both our arms fell to the floor,

"Sorry," the young girl apologized.

I shook my head, "No harm done," I said as I bent down to pick up the mess, the girl following suit.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie." The girl said, shaking my hand.

"Katherine Gemmel," I replied.

Lucy leaned over to pick up a few apples still on the floor, "Again, sorry Katherine." I only shook my head to this.

"Call me Kate."

Lucy smiled and stood up, before helping me do the same. Lucy's gaze suddenly switched to the door of the shop and she smiled. "Katherine, this is my brother Edmund."

I looked at the young man who had just entered. He had dark hair and eyes, with handsome features. He only nodded in acknowledgment towards me. Lucy introduced the pair and asked if I was new in London, "I just moved here with my mother." I was vague, but Lucy didn't press. I wasn't very interested in chatting, and luckily I didn't have to. Her brother, Edmund I think his name was, rushed her out of the shop. I guess flowers and the male species don't mix well. I had lost interest in my new idea for decorations, so I left the shop and began making my way home.

2


End file.
